A vaporizer provides steam or moist air to a room by heating and thus evaporating water. This may be done to make a room more comfortable and to provide a healthier environment.
A typical vaporizer includes a reservoir for holding water and an evaporation chamber (also called a heating unit or boiling chamber) for accepting water from the reservoir. The evaporation chamber includes two electrodes, commonly manufactured from stainless steel, which may be, for example, flat plates, one inch wide and four inches long, which typically are separated by a distance of approximately one half inch. Each electrode may be connected directly to one lead of a conventional 120 volt household electric current supply. The electrodes are partially submerged by water supplied from the reservoir, and electric current flowing between the electrodes and through the water heats the water to the point of boiling. Steam and water vapor are formed and flow out of a hole in the boiling chamber to the surrounding air, humidifying the surrounding air. The boiling chamber concentrates heat provided by the electrodes in a space which is smaller than the entire boiling chamber, providing for faster boiling.
The water in the reservoir is usually supplied from a water tank or reservoir through a water supply hole in the bottom of the boiling chamber. The water supplied to the boiling chamber usually contains significant amounts of a variety of dissolved solids and minerals. These dissolved solids and minerals remain in the boiling chamber as the water evaporates, and gradually collect on the electrodes and in the chamber as a white, flaky powder generally called scale. As the scale formation becomes more pronounced over time, scales become detached from the electrodes and settle on the bottom of the reservoir. This scale may eventually occlude the water intake hole located in the bottom of the reservoir thereby restricting the flow of water into the chamber and consequently disrupting the ability of the vaporizer to generate steam.
In the past, manufacturers have provided instructions to vaporizer consumers to remove scale buildup by periodically washing the boiling chamber and electrodes. One recommended method is soaking the electrodes and boiling chamber in vinegar. This maintenance is a barrier to the use of such vaporizers. This maintenance also may pose a safety hazard. Typically, a lid or cover may be opened so that the user may access the boiling chamber. Opening this lid typically disables the delivery of current to the boiling chamber, which is a safety necessity, given that the electrodes receive 120V from the home electrical supply. However, such safety systems may work imperfectly or may be defeated.
Furthermore, some consumers simply do not wash the boiling chamber. In such a case the water intake hole becomes occluded and the vaporizer soon ceases to work, resulting in consumer dissatisfaction.
Therefore, there exists a need for a vaporizer which requires less maintenance than prior art vaporizers. Furthermore, there exists a need for a vaporizer which may be easily and safely maintained.